Ryo Hirohashi
Ryo Hirohashi (広橋涼, born on August 5, 1978) is a Japanese voice actress represented by Aoni Production talent agency. She originates from Nagaoka, Niigata. She is a graduate of Ryukoku University. She is best knew for voicing Miles "Tails" Prower in Sonic the Hedgehog since 2003. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *Akikan! (OVA) – Misaki *Akikan! – Misaki Miyashita *Anyamaru Tantei Kiruminzu – Rumiko Iwashita *Aquarian Age Sign for Evolution – Girl C (Ep. 3) *Area 88 – Kim Aba *Aria The Natural – Alice Carroll & Customer (Ep. 11) *Aria the Animation – Alice Carroll & Anita (Ep. 12) *Aria the Avvenire (OVA) – Alice Carroll *Aria the Origination – Alice Carroll *Aria the OVA Arietta – Alice Carroll *Astarotte no Omocha! (OVA) – Unnbjorg "Yuna" Signar *Astarotte's Toy – Unnbjorg "Yuna" Signar *Ayakashi Samurai Horror Tales – Oume Itou (Yotsuya Kaidan) *Baccano! – Chane Laforet *Bakugan Battle Brawlers – Choji "Marucho" Marukura *Bakugan Battle Brawlers Gundalian Invaders – Marucho *Bakugan Battle Brawlers New Vestroia – Marucho *Bamboo Blade – Tamaki Kawazoe *Beyblade G Revolution – Monica *Beyblade Metal Masters – Young Tsubasa Ootori *The Book of Bantorra – Kyasariro Totoni *Cardfight!! Vanguard – Nagisa Daimonji *Cardfight!! Vanguard G – Nagisa Daimonji *Cardfight!! Vanguard Asia Circuit Hen – Nagisa Daimonji & Peach *Cardfight!! Vanguard Legion Mate Hen – Nagisa Daimonji *Cardfight!! Vanguard Link Joker Hen – Nagisa Daimonji *Chibi Devi! – Karin *Cho Gekijo ban Keroro Gunso Tanjo! Kyukyoku Keroro Kiseki no Jikūjima de Arimasu (movie 5) – Koyuki Azumaya *Cho Gekijoban Keroro Gunso 2 Shinkai no Princess de Arimasu! (movie 2) – Koyuki Azumaya *Chō Gekijoban Keroro Gunso Gekishin Dragon Warriors de Arimasu! (movie 4) – Koyuki Azumaya *Chobits – Bath Woman (Ep. 10), Convenience store persocom (Ep. 12), Maid B (Ep. 2), Maid persocom & Persocom (Ep. 1) *Clannad (movie) – Kyou Fujibayashi *Clannad – Kyou Fujibayashi *Clannad After Story – Kyou Fujibayashi & Student (Ep. 5 & 6) *Code Breaker – Chisa (Ep. 5) *Coyote Ragtime Show – Franca *Daphne in the Brilliant Blue – Ai *Demon King Daimao – Lily Shiraishi *Denpa Teki na Kanojo (OVA) – Ame Ochibana *Diamond Daydreams – Passerby (Ep. 6) *Digimon Universe Appli Monsters – Watson *Double J – Shizuma Sanada *Dragon Collection – Hanicchi *Gakuen Toshi Varanoir Kingdom of Chaos The Universe (OVA) – Lute *Gegege no Kitaro (2007 version) – Daichi (Ep. 58), Medochi (Ep. 19) & Zashiki-warashi (Male and Female) *Genbanojo (movie) – Saburo *Gintama – Soyo Hime (Ep. 14) *Gintama (2012 version) – Soyo hime (Ep. 257 to 261) *Gintama (2015 version) – Soyo Tokugawa *Gintama (2017 version) – Soyo Tokugawa *Girl Friend Beta – Nozomi Miyauchi *God Eater – Kanon Daiba (Ep. 8) *Gourmet Girl Graffiti – Kirin's Mother (6 Episodes) *Gugure! Kokkuri san – Kohina Ichimatsu *Gun Frontier – Hana *Gundam Build Fighters – Susumu Sazaki *Gundam Build Fighters Try – Kaoruko "Gyanko" Sazaki *Gundam Build Fighters Try Island Wars (special) – Kaoruko "Gyanko" Sazaki & Tateo Sazaki *Gundam Build Fighters Battlogue – Hyper Gyanko *Haibane Renmei – Rakka *Hell Girl Two Mirrors – Maki Onda (Ep. 1) *Heroes Legend of Battle Disks – Vulkay *Hozuki's Coolheadedness – Kodama (Ep. 11) *Hyoka – Mamiko Senoue *Iron Man – Young Sho *Kagewani – Misterious Girl (Ep. 10) & Naruko (Ep. 7) *Kagihime Monogatari Eikyuu Alice Rondo – Nami Narumi (Ep. 2) *Kaleido Star – Sora Naegino *Kaleido Star Good dayo! Goood!! (OVA) – Sora Naegino *Kaleido Star Legend of Phoenix Layla Hamilton Story (OVA) – Sora Naegino *Kaleido Star New Wings Extra Stage (OVA) – Sora Naegino *Kamichu! – Kiyomi Nouto (DVD Ep. 6) *Kamisama Kazoku – Lulu *Kanamemo – Yume Kitaoka *Katanagatari – Pengin Maniwa *Keroro (2014 version) – Koyuki Azumaya *Keroro Gunso (movie 1) – Koyuki Azumaya *Kimikiss Pure Rouge – Asuka Sakino *Kyōran Kazoku Nikki – Hyoka Midarezaki *Land of the Lustrous – Obsidian *Little Busters! – Yukari Nakamura (Ep. 1, 9 & 20) *Magical Canan – Chihaya Hiiragi *Mahou Sensei Negima! (special) – Anya *Mobile Suit Gundam UC – Haro & Esther (Ep. 1) *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn RE:0096 – Haro *Mobile Suit Gundam San – Kikka chan, Kycilia san & 10Q Guncannon san (Ep. 11) *Moribito Guardian of the Spirit – Saya *My Hero Academia – Minoru Mineta *My Hero Academia Season 2 – Minoru Mineta *Mysterious Girlfriend X – Ayuko Oka *Natsume's Book of Friends Season 2 – Sasafune (Ep. 8) *Nazo no Kanojo X (OVA) – Ayuko Oka *Negima! – Anya *Nichijou My Ordinary Life – Ma chan (Ep. 25) *One Piece – Young Donquixote Rosinante, Isoka (Ep. 139 to 143) & Yuya (Ep. 318) *Pandora Hearts – Echo & Zwei *Pani Poni Dash! – Suzune Shiratori *Pinky:st (OVA) – Saki *Popotan (TV) – Chiyo (Ep. 2) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal (ONA 2014) – Luna *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal (ONA 2015) as Luna *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal: Season III (TV 2016) as Luna *Project Blue Earth SOS (TV) as Lotta Brest *Quiz Magic Academy - The Original Animation 2 (OVA) as Yuri *Ray (TV) as Miyabi (Ep. 5) *Romeo × Juliet (TV) as Antonio *Ryoko's Case File (TV) as Mana *Saint Seiya: The Hades Chapter - Sanctuary (OVA) as Europe *Sengoku Collection (TV) as Ambitious Princess Soun Hojo *Servant × Service (TV) as Daisy (Ep. 8) *Sgt. Frog (TV) as Koyuki Azumaya *Shining Hearts (TV) as Lana; Rouna *Shining Tears X Wind (TV) as Elwing *Shrine of the Morning Mist (TV) (Ep. 24) *Sketchbook ~full color'S~ (TV) as Hiyori Kasugano *Solty Rei (TV) as Integra Martel *Sonic X (TV) as Miles "Tails" Prower & Cheese *Star Driver (TV) as Marino You/Manticore *Star Driver the Movie as Yō Marino *Steady x Study (OVA) as Nozomi Abe *Stellvia (TV) as Rinna Kazamatsuri *Strike Witches (movie) as Luciana Mazzei *Strike Witches 2 (TV) as Luciana Mazzei (Ep. 12) *Sushi and Beyond (TV) as Ansger *Taisho Baseball Girls (TV) as Tamaki Ishigaki *Tamayura - Hitotose (TV) as Komachi Shinoda *Tamayura - More Aggressive (TV) as Komachi Shinoda *Tamayura: Sotsugyō Shashin (movie series) as Komachi Shinoda *Tenbatsu Angel Rabbie (OVA) as May *Tweeny Witches (TV) as Eva *Tweeny Witches: The Adventures (OVA) as Eva *Uchū Senkan Yamato 2199: Hoshi-Meguru Hakobune (movie) as Milt Evans *Ultimate Muscle (TV) as Dorothy *Votoms Finder (OVA) as A.B. *Wagnaria!! (TV) as Aoi Yamada *Wagnaria!!2 (TV) as Aoi Yamada *Wagnaria!!3 (TV) as Aoi Yamada *World Trigger (TV) as Sayoko Shiki (Eps. 43-47) *Xenosaga: The Animation (TV) as Kirschwasser (Type 100 Observer Realian) *Zetsumetsu Kigu Shōjo Amazing Twins (OVA) as Sentiment Suzuki Anime Films * Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Ar tonelico Qoga Knell of Ar Ciel – Katene *Clannad – Kyou Fujibayashi *Fragile Dreams Farewell Ruins of the Moon – Sai *Gadget Trial – Izen *God Eater 2 Rage Burst – Kanon Daiba *Gods Eater Burst – Kanon Daiba *Hyperdimension Neptunia U Action Unleashed – Dengekiko *KimiKiss – Asuka Sakino *The Legend of Heroes Trails in the Sky – Jill *Luminous Arc 3 Eyes – Sara *Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games – Miles "Tails" Prower *Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games – Miles "Tails" Prower *Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games – Miles "Tails" Prower *Mario and Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games – Miles "Tails" Prower *Mario and Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games – Miles "Tails" Prower *MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune vs Zombies – Dengekiko *My Hero Academia: Battle for All – Minoru Mineta *My Wife A Bride Just For You – Childhood Friend Type & Gentle Airhead Type *One Piece Unlimited Adventure – Popora *Rune Factory Tides of Destiny – Maerwen *Shadow the Hedgehog – Miles "Tails" Prower & Cheese *Blade Arcus from Shining Battle Arena – Rouna *Shining Ark – Ranah *Shining Blade – Ranah *Shining Hearts – Rouna *Shining Resonance – Fromage *Shining Tears – Elwyn *Shining Wind – Celestia & Elwyn *Sonic Advance 3 – Miles "Tails" Prower *Sonic and All Stars Racing Transformed – Miles "Tails" Prower *Sonic and the Black Knight – Blacksmith *Sonic and the Secret Rings – Miles "Tails" Prower/Ali Baba *Sonic Battle – Miles "Tails" Prower *Sonic Boom Rise of Lyric – Miles "Tails" Prower *Sonic Boom Shattered Crystal – Miles "Tails" Prower *Sonic Colors – Miles "Tails" Prower *Sonic Forces – Miles "Tails" Prower *Sonic Free Riders – Miles "Tails" Prower *Sonic Generations – Miles "Tails" Prower *Sonic Heroes – Miles "Tails" Prower & Cheese *Sonic Lost World – Miles "Tails" Prower *Sonic Riders – Miles "Tails" Prower *Sonic Riders Zero Gravity – Miles "Tails" Prower *Sonic Rush – Miles "Tails" Prower *Sonic Rush Adventure – Miles "Tails" Prower *Sonic the Hedgehog – Miles "Tails" Prower *Sonic Unleashed – Miles "Tails" Prower *Steal Princess – Princess Charlotte *Storm Lover – Wakana Shintani *Storm Lover Summer Love!! – Wakana Shintani *Summon Night 3 – Siarli *Tales of Legendia – Shirley Fennes *Trails of Nayuta – Lyra Barton *Unchained Blades – Niko *Wrestle Angels Survivor – Succubus Manabe & Hikaru Sawazaki *Wrestle Angels Survivor 2 – Rena Shishidou & Succubus Manabe *Xenoblade Chronicles 2 – Saika Quotes Knownable Roles *'Miles "Tails" Prower' Trivia *Her bloodtype is O'''. *Her star sign is a '''Leo. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES